One Life
by TheCruesBaby
Summary: Just another Greaser Girl part 2 More of the fun twists and turns like before! Takes place two year's after Gloria Winston became Darry's girlfriend, but one of her old friends loves her The gang's grown, and depend on each other, but it seems that Gloria hasn't been paying as much attention to the Curtis' as she has the Sheppard Gang, how will this effect Glo and Darry?
1. Note

One Life..

Part Two of Just Another Greaser Girl.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Outsiders, simply the storyline and my original character.

Well it's been a few years and everything was good, I lived with Tim for about two years after me and Darry got together. I was at home there, I was safe from any harm, and he needed me more than Darry did back at the Curtis home. I visited him every day, and occasionally sleep the night over. But I was not rushing into things, I was scared to, I mean all the guys knew of the past I created for myself. I didn't want to move in there to have to move out a while later. I didn't want to put myself through that pain. I've never felt that way before, I've never dealt with that kind of pain, sure I had been through a hell of a lot of pain but nothing like what I could set myself up with by moving into the Curtis household. I've felt the pain of losing my mother, and the abusive father, and having the whole Curtis gang hating me. I never thought that they would have ever reacted that way… I thought maybe they'd understand like Timmy did. I did everything I've ever done for a reason; I did it to help out, not because I wanted to, No I felt disgusted by my actions. I think that maybe if they didn't treat me the way they did when they found out, then maybe I would have been moving into their house after becoming a couple with Darry.

Wow no one should ever let me just sit here and think by myself… I guess I should catch you up on the past two years huh?


	2. Chapter 1

One Life…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own The Outsiders! Only the plot and my character Gloria.

Well the past two years has been crazy! Me and Darry we're very happy together, I was always visiting them, but I'd always be home to make Tim and his gang food, and take care of them after rumbles. Depending on the injuries that the Curtis' gang got I would go help them too. Not often though, because I knew that Darrel could do it himself. I managed with Tim's help to put myself through collage for nursing. So I could properly do all of this with all the equipment. I worked at the local hospital now as well. I was happy with my job and happy with myself, I may have tons of money now but I don't care because at heart I'm still a greaser. Dally comes and visits sometimes too, he still doesn't treat me the same as he did before he found out what I was doing to live at Bucks and getting all this money from him. I know I say it didn't happen but I… I… I just… I had to in a fucked up way… Well that's my life in a nutshell. Darry still works on houses, Dally's starting to straighten out his, he doesn't look for trouble, he found himself a good girl and now he's looking for a job. Two-bit is still the same ol' guy. Steve and Soda still work at the DX, Pony's almost out of school as well as Johnnycakes. Tim and them are doing good, most of them work, but they still run the Greaser side, and they are still as rowdy as ever, some would say dangerous.

*Present Day*

I woke up early and made breakfast for my boy's and then got read for the day before heading over to Darry's since it was still early and he would be home. I finally arrived over there and started there cake since Darry was already making breakfast. We were the only two awake, so we were talking a little bit.

Dar- I think me and you should go out and just talk tonight, just the two of us.

Me- Yeah, I'm off at 7 tonight. Your cakes done, I should get to work or I'll have to stay away later.

Darry nodded said goodbye and kissed me before I left and got into my car and left for work. Once I got their I noticed that everyone was rushing around, so I knew that it had to be bad so I ran back and signed in before running to the front and finding out where I'd be today. Once I got into the room where I'd be taking care of a patient I looked onto the bed. I was shocked I dropped my board and ran to the bed, I knew I'd take care of my Timmy, I tried not to cry as I looked at him, and he just smiled at me knowing I could cry at any moment.

Me- I guess I know why I was specifically asked to take care of you… They never told me it was you Timmy.

Tim- I know babycakes, I didn't want to risk you turning me down, and I'd rather have you take care of me, than any other one of these broads here.

All I could do was nod. I was scared but I knew I had to do this for him so I quickly ran and grabbed his chart that I so kindly dropped earlier, and took a glance over it. I frowned as I turned and looked at Tim before shaking my head.

Me- How did you get caught? How could you not make it home before the brought you here? I could have taken care of this at home Timmy! Now you get to stay here for a few nights, you won't get early release because of the incident, and Cops! Damnit Timmy! Cops! They'll question you! Then you'll more than likely get thrown into jail! You know they won't believe that you didn't start the fight. You know that Tim, They hate us!

Tim- Of course you'd say shit like that! But damnit your right, I wasn't hoping for the fuzz to show up here, I just, I just wanted to be able to spend more time with you Baby doll. I'm sorry, It's just because, I….

Tim passed out, I flipped shit there I called for a doctor, because legally I couldn't do anything about it, at least not at the hospital it was out of my justification, so they sent me out of the room to a new patient until mine was stable again.


	3. Chapter 2

One Life..

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! The character and the plots mine alone.

Tim passed out on me before he could finish his sentence and it bothered me, I wanted to know what he was going to say. I finished up with the patient I was dealing with, than I was called back to Tim's side and to notify the doctors when he had awoken. I frowned while I sat at the side of his bed. My co-workers brought me some food and coffee when they could because I wasn't to leave his side, I frowned as I looked closer to the time, I may have to call Darry and tell him I might not be out till late. I know he'll understand but he isn't going to be happy about it. I know Darry, he won't show that he's upset he'll act like its all okay, but one day he's going to snap. But just as I thought Tim wouldn't be waking up, shocker huh, of course he wakes up, it would take a lot to kill this guy, and he's one tough hood. He looked at me and smiled,

Tim- I just wanted you to know that I love you…

I froze in the middle of getting up as I stared at him, no this couldn't be happening, Tim… No he couldn't love me! I was…. I was just a friend, I mean…. Yeah I treat him good and keep him healthy and full… I turned him arou…. I guess that should have been my clue… I turned his life around when no one else could… I gave him a choice… He got out of that life and tried to make a better one… or he lost me… and he did it, he got a job and stopped starting fights over nothing… he hadn't killed anyone… I looked at him and swallowed hard as I shook my head,

Me- Ummm… I have to get a doctor, they'll want to know you're awake…

Once I said that I ran, I left I couldn't… I didn't… oh dear lord please help me tonight, the only thing that crossed my mind, I had a dinner date with Darry, and I couldn't cancel on him because my best friend said he loves me! I mean…. No I just have to forget it, I bet he didn't even mean it the way I took it! He probably just loves me like a sister, or best friend type deal? I should really stop thinking this over, I am probably over analyzing it. He didn't mean it the way I thought he did! I smiled one I reached a doctor told him that Tim was awake and he let me leave. So I left and went back to mine and Tim's house where I got ready for the date with Darry, that was another thing I loved about not living at the Curtis', because it was like when me and Dar went on dates he'd have to pick me up, and I thought that was much more romantic than hey I'm ready lets go at the same house type of deal… it would be like we were an old married couple or some shit like that. I smiled once I put on the last of my make up for the night, my hair was done and I was all prettied up to go out, so I went downstairs and had a bottle of beer to calm my nerves before Dar got here. I couldn't be thinking about what happened earlier, I had to have full attention on Darry tonight. He'd be furious with me if I was off thinking about the well-being of someone else on our date, and once again he wouldn't show it, but I'd see it. Darry's eyes give away soo much about him, if only you knew how to read him, and know what he was normally like. I frowned just as I finished my beer I heard Darry's truck pull up, I put on a smile as I walked to the door, hearing him honk, that just made me frown even more, as I grabbed my leather jacket Tim had given me a few years back now, and left out the door. When I looked up I saw Darry sitting there impatient in his truck so I hurried over to it and got in.

Me- Darry, hunny what's got you in a foul mood babe?

For once he didn't answer me and just started driving not even looking at me, not saying a word to me, I was getting furious, as I looked around for the first time in about what! 10 minutes where was he taking me?!

Me- Are you even going to talk to me Darrel Curtis?! Where are we? What is going on? You said dinner, not some random truck ride to god knows where.

To my disappointment, he just looked over told me to shut up and enjoy the ride and didn't say anymore. All of a sudden I felt like maybe I shouldn't have gone with him on this date tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

One Life..

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any right's to it. I only own the plot line and my character.

Once we got to our destination I looked around, but I tried not to think much of it as I looked over at Darry with a small smile,

Me- Did you have a bad day at work babe?

I asked Darry once we got out of the truck, and he came around and helped me up into the truck's bed and sighed as he looked at me, rubbing his face nodding

Dar- yeah, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to be rude. It was a long day, I heard about Tim being brought into the ER, How's he doing?

Me- He's alright, he's stable, he won't be out for a few days, and then he's looking at jail time for his crimes, not like he did anything, but what do they care? He didn't start this one for once.

Darry laughed lightly as he smiled, man I missed that smile. I was thinking since Tims looking at being away from home for a while, that I'd just stay with Darry since Curly was already in the slammer, and Angel moved out a while ago. I looked up at him and smiled,

Me- I'm really happy that we can just spend some time together, just you and me

Dar- Me too babe, Look… I was hoping that maybe… well maybe you'd spend some time away from Sheppard's? See how you… I don't know like living with.. Well me?

Me- I'd like that Darry, I was just wondering the same thing…

Darry just smiled and pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around me. With a smile as he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

Dar- I packed us a picnic, so we could eat under the stars, I thought it would be better than going out, I hope you don't mind babe.

Me- I don't mind at all hunny. I think that's romantic.

I responded with a smile on my face, as did he. Darry leaned over me and grabbed the basket before he leaned over and kissed me again, once he grabbed out the food and two slices of chocolate cake he looked over at me.

Dar- I'm sorry about it being Chocolate cake, I didn't have time to make a different dessert.

Me- That's fine Darry, I like chocolate cake.

I replied with a smile as I leaned over and kissed Darry, and once again it was just a soft and sweet one. After the kiss we started eating and finished eating our dinner, and dessert before we headed back to Tim's for me to pack up some clothes for a couple of nights. I got back to his car and started to head up back to his house.

Finally getting there we smiled as he grabbed my bags and I grabbed the basket from dinner. We brought our things in; he brought mine to the room as I started unpacking the dishes from dinner. Once they were all unpacked Darry came down and grabbed a towel to dry the dishes with, while I started washing them and handing them to him.

I was just smiling after the day I had today, well at least the ending part, I wasn't putting too much thought into what Tim said. I looked over at Darry once we crawled into bed.

Me- I had a great time tonight baby, and I really needed it, thank you.

I said as I kissed him. I knew he was going to respond but I just wanted to kiss him.

Dar- I did to babe, I did to.

He responded as he kissed me and then pulled me closer under the blankets as we laid our heads down on the pillow. We both said good night, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

The Next Day…

We had both already awaken, and had breakfast and cake ready, we had some, and woken the boys up, before I left for work. I got into work early today, I told Darry that I wanted to see how Tim was doing so I'd be visiting..

I walked into his room and looked at him, laughing softly as I shook my head at myself,

_Of course he wasn't awake yet, what was I thinking? I should have just stayed later to visit him, ooh… wait Darry had me bring him food! I'll wake him up with that since I cooked, and he loves my cooking… ughh duh! Wow I need to think today; maybe I shouldn't be working today… No I know why I can't think, it's Tim's fault if he didn't say he loves me to me the other day than I'd be fine! It would just be like any other day, well besides the fact that he's in the hospital. _

Tim called my name bringing me from my thoughts.

Tim- Hey! Gloria! Baby doll! You just gunna stand there and stare at me all day or what?

Me- Oh shut up Tim, I was just thinking, and how the fuck are you up so early?

Tim- I could smell your cooking

Me- Oh right! Here you go.

I said as I handed him the food and grabbed his chart to see how he was doing before looking over at him and walking over to him,

Me- How are ya feelin today Timmy? Anything wrong?

Tim- Yeah, My feelings.

I just froze, I didn't know what to say, and I didn't know what to do, all I could do was stand there mute, I didn't even fucking look smart for fuck sakes! Why! Why does my best friend have to love me?! FUCK MY LIFE! I Sighed as I looked over at Tim with a small frown…

Me- I… I… I'm really sorry Tim! I am, but I'm with Darry, I… I do care a lot about you Tim, but please don't make this any harder than it has to be.

I said with a few tears running down my face as I finally look away from Tim, I go to leave but he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, no matter how hard I tried to fight it he wouldn't let go.. In a way this may have been the beginning of the end.


	5. Chapter 4

One Life..

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any right's to it. I only own the plot line and my character.

Tim was just holding me in his arms, and I desperately wanted to get away, maybe get him a new nurse. Everything was just crazy, I was going to be leaving the Sheppard house for a while, I sighed as I rubbed my face, I guess it's time to tell him I'll be staying with Darry for a bit to see how I like it. It defiantly didn't help the situation going on now, but he had to know.

Me- Tim… I don't know how to say this… But I won't be at the house for a while, I'm going to check out Darry's and it's not like you'll be home for a while, and I'd have no company really…

I could already tell by the look on his face this probably wouldn't end well, but he did something that actually shocked me, he just nodded as he let go and went to sit down…

_Wow way to kick your best friend when he's down._

I Mentally kicked myself I could tell he was hurt, and I wasn't making it any better, so I walked up to him and sat down beside him, with a small sigh I looked at him

Me- I'm really sorry Timmy… I mean… if you really don't want me to, I… I could stay at the place alone..

It was Tim's turn to sigh as he rubbed his face with a frown shaking his head

Tim-No Baby doll, you go… Besides your safer with the gang since we both know I'll more than likely end up in Jail, but I swear if he hurts you, I'll kill him. I mean it Baby doll one wrong move, even in the cooler I know what's happening out here you understand?

Me- Yeah Timmy I understand… And I appreciate it. But you know if something seriously bad happens you'll always be the first one I run to, not Dally, not Darry, You.

Tim smiled and pulled me into a hug dragging us down on his bed as we laughed and smiled, making memories, we wouldn't have each other forever and we both knew it. Looking at the clock on his wall, I get up and rush out calling behind when he tried to ask where I was going, that I was clocking in and that I'd be right back, since I would be his main nurse until he left the hospitals care.

*FFW End of work day*

It had been a long day, had to run around checking on all the patients, because two of the nurses had been in a car accident on the way to work and were in the hospital so I got their patients since I was the only RN left on duty. I went and said good bye to Tim making sure he had everything he needed, and asking if he wanted anything brought to him, than leaving to pack up some things to stay a few nights at Darrys with all the boys. It would defiantly be weird since the last time she had hung out with the Curtis' was just before they found out that she had been sleeping with Buck for a place to stay and money… Money that she had been giving Darry… It had been 4 months since that day, only 3 months of dating Darry, and he was already wanting her to move in, she was skeptical, after everything that had happened to her, in New York and here, she wasn't ready to move in with him, she knew it was a mistake, but she knew she was safer with them, than in an empty house with no one else there to help protect me. Of course I could, but they'd probably have numbers on me, frowning with a sigh, finally Done packing.

First thing after unpacking grabbing a beer, chugging that back, than loading them in the car so they didn't go to waste, if she didn't drink them, Two bit would.

Finally arriving at the Curtis', I get out of the car and grab my bag and the beer and head inside putting the beer in the fridge and putting the bag down in the living room, Darry wasn't home from work yet, wow… Defiantly thought he'd beat me here, and hoping, t would be less awkward with him here, I mean last time I was here everyone pretty much exiled me, and then said sorry! Who the fuck does that, it pissed me off to no end that they had the nerve to do that! No Tim was right I have to move on and forget the past, but with all the shit that's happened its hard to, it's like it haunts me at all times, all the memories. The ones from New York were the worst… With everything that happened, with everything that Dally couldn't prevent because his boss said he couldn't I knew it killed him knowing he couldn't protect me, I'm pretty sure that's why we moved here, so he could take me away from it all, give us a new start, probably do it right this time. Hell we were close, than we were labeled greasers and the socs all tried jumping us, what no one knew… was that we actually had a lot of money from the gang that we had left behind us. We made tons of cash working for them. We made our choice to which life we would live, of course our lives were easier than the rest of theirs, but hey that wasn't my problem… I'm sure Dally would have hit me if he heard that comment, but he took to the Curtis gang, while I chose the Sheppard's outfit instead.. It was the type of gang I was use to, except they didn't use you in horrible ways, they never raped me, they took care of me, I was the baby, the one they would kill for, and I would do the same for my boys… Dally seems soft, not like that's a bad thing I guess, but he's letting his guard down and that's dangerous, we don't know if the gangs tracking us, or if they ever find us, we don't know what they'll do, the difference between me and my brother I'd live through it… The way he's going he might not, Not like I ever want to see that day ever happen. I want him to be safe and live a great life, not the life I've laid out for myself, I may have a great job, but outside of work, I'm probably putting half of those people in there, or making them disappear, not like anyone's noticed yet… Well besides the Sheppard's gang, but they help…


	6. Chapter 5

One Life..

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any right's to it. I only own the plot line and my character.

I know what I've done and what I do is wrong… But I only do what I have to, to survive. It's pretty much survival of the fittest around here, Soc's coming onto our territory, gangs trying to take over, and sometimes Grease's even fight amongst themselves. I looked around myself before looking over at Darry when he walked into the house; I had beaten him home by a good hour at least, so I wasn't exactly happy. I turned to him with the frown evident on my face,

Me- You said they didn't mind, this is the coldest of cold shoulders I've ever gotten! And I've had my fair share Darrel! Maybe this isn't the best idea..

Dar- I'm sorry okay, maybe you all need to just sit down and talk you guys can't keep fighting! One of them is your Brother! I'm sure he'll at least understand.

Me- You said you talked to them and they were all fine and happy about me coming here! I've got my own boys to take care of, ones that actually want me around. Ones that won't leave me in my darkest hours, as said where was your gang? Not talking to me, judging me and now lying? I'd expect that from your boys not you Darrel.

I said with a frown as I glared at him, I just shook my head and stormed out. I was a little happy that I hadn't taken my bags out of the car. I got in and drove off once I arrived home I changed and went to the store and grabbed more beer and smokes before going home calling the boys telling them to head over for dinner as I started making them their favorite. It was a quick cook since It was pretty simple, once they got in they went straight for the beer and a weed. Once dinner was done and everyone left for the night I went up to bed.

Darrys POV.

Frowning as she stormed out, what was her problem today? I walked into the other room and looked right at Dallas

Me- Can I talk to you for a minute Dal?

Dal- Yeah whatever

Me- Alone!

Dallas nodded and stood up walking towards the kitchen before following Darry outside. He light a weed once they got outside, Superman hated smoking, its probably because he was a Jock in high school and hung out with the soc's He wouldn't want to ruin his athletic side.

Me- When.. Umm.. How.. This is weird… Look how.. Your sister.. Well she's mad at me because I asked her to stay here, and maybe kinda told her you guys were happy with that… and umm.. well she got mad because she didn't feel like she was in her place here tonight..

Dally sighed as he rubbed his face shaking his head taking another drag.

Dal- Well Don't lie to her! She can't stand it and after everything shes been through I don't blame her, Darry give her time, she'll come back and when she does I suggest you fix your mistake by the time she does come back here. Darry with her you can't be an asshole in any way, lying, big no no. So I suggest you go in there and talk to those guys now!

Normal POV.

Once home and had fed the boys, everyone was leaving to go home, Curly walked in and I ignored the fact that he was alone, Angela never comes home when shes supposed to so I'll just wait for Timmy to come and deal with her. I'm not the nicest when it comes to that kind of thing, if Tim asked I would find her, I have excellent tracking sense, and I would drag her home, clothes err not she would be embarrassed and she could hate me all she wanted I wouldn't care. I started to head up to bed when I heard the door open and I turned grabbing a heater than we had around in case it was needed. I Walked to the door and I was shocked at who I saw.


End file.
